Old Town
Old Town You have just arrived in one of the oldest towns in all world of Dendriel. The town is nearly 1000 seasons old, however its original name has been forgotten over 600 seasons ago. The former name has become a mystery; no one was able to find it out. Many speculations and guesses surrounded Gendal but none of them was proven. Any documentation of the town's original name has long been destroyed. The town is so old that Ayreon himself cannot recall its original inhabitants. Old town has long been a place of refuge in times of conflict; this has led to its diverse racial profile. Despite that evidence shows that conflict has been brought to the town as the walls are blacken and melted by dragon fire The people of town primarily pray to Ayreon, seeing the walls of the city stand the test of time seems to be a blessing from the god. In the years Old Town has become a major trading hub, with its population of 8000 the town is bustling at all times of the day. Being on the coast Old town see a lot of the goods coming into Gendal, from cities like Darak, Dragonstone and Ragohiem. The major economy has made Old Town into a plutocracy Notable Locations The Old Boar The Old Boar is the Oldest Tavern in Gendal still in business. Being 2 stories the tavern has rooms for one, two, and four to accommodate all types of parties. The Tavern itself is often rather quiet, and its patrons are given a wide selection of drinks to indulge in. Drinks ranging from strong Dwarf Ale, Kronstad Brew, and Goldenmist Fire Wine. The Blacksmith The Blacksmith is located in the Merchant District close to the North Gate, the entryway to the docks. Entering the blacksmith places you in his shop. Various weapons, basic and martial can be found here. If you're looking for something more fancy looking look no further, Meuril is the personal blacksmith of the King. Meuril crafts his weapons and armors in the back of his shop, a separate room with a large forge and a safe where he keeps his most valuable works. The Library Old Town Library is filled with thousands of books. Open between 10am and 5pm it is a valuable place to gather information. New books and old book fill the shelves with knowledge on everything from politics to war to crime to religion. The Temple The Temple is nearly as old as the town itself; and it shows. Aged marble and stone are what make up the 100 foot temple. Outside the temple stand four statues of Ayreon depicting him varying poses. Each day the Priest, Father Falo, gives a special sermon the primary focus of which always being Ayreon. Porthday is the most busy day for prayer, yet the temple is open 24/6. The Spell Shop Old Town's Old Spells is Old Town's best spell shop and best known secret. On the Spell Street, located in the Merchant District the shop is hidden. Technically being the first shop on the street, the shop only appears for those looking for it. It's basically the Speakeasy of spell shops, and for that is offers the most high quality products. The Palace Old Town is a patriarchy, and as such there is a Palace. Currently it is the home of Ramsey Othen. The Palace located in the government district is not open to the general public. Available Quests Meuril's Sword This quest is started by talking to the Blacksmith in the Merchant District. Thieves have stolen a sword from the famous Blacksmith Meuril, smith to the Human King Thyan. This sword took a full season to craft and was meant for the King's Military adviser Raan. In their escape the thieves dropped a cloth mask with the insignia of a lowly thieves guild from Farßhel who have recently been active in Stormgarde. Chances are you can find them there and retrieve the weapon before the next ship to Farßhel arrives. Once you have retrieved the sword, you can give it to a Stormgarde City Official such as The Prince of Gendal to complete your quest. Old Town's Name This Quest is found on the Town Notice Board, 1000 gold pieces for anyone who can provide a document stating the Town's original name. Information about such a document can be heard from rumors in the town however the most credible one can be heard at the temple from the priest. All rumors may be false and varying in terms of information. The document itself can be found in a secret passage in the church north west of the town. The exact location is unknown to the towns people. Boons from Ayreon This hidden quest, is started by detecting magic or rolling DC17 for perception while inside the temple of Ayreon. If either are successful, the party becomes aware of the hidden door in the alter, the door is stuck and has not been opened in many years. Following the staircase behind the door, down into what appears to be a tomb. Traps follow you down the tomb and in the end you find a chest, the chest is spellbound. Opening the chest grants you 1 minute to talk with the god Ayreon himself who will answer any questions truthfully. Ayreon will also speed up the passage of time for the party and grant 1000xp and a holy symbol pertaining to himself. =